Back Again
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Carolyn Barek returns to Major Case, a little clash with Megan Wheeler is nothing. Her revelation that for a year, her lunches with Mike Logan have actually been dates, they both had no idea. So what do they do? Rings? I love yous? Who knows with the two!


Back Again

Mike looked at Carolyn as they walked down the path of Central Park, she smiled up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess I never realized how beautiful you were."

Carolyn stopped and looked at him, she smiled. They were no longer partners, it was almost a year now. "Beautiful you say?"

"Yeah, you were always so...brutal to the suspects and so gentle with witnesses that all I saw was my partner. I never took time to see you as anything besides a partner. I mean I called you beautiful on several occasions but I never took the time to really see how beautiful a person you are. You're kind, gentle, beautiful and you have a big heart."

Carolyn smiled and started walking, "thank you Mike."

She walked two feet and stopped when he didn't start walking, "Mike, we're due back in fifteen, are you coming?"

They would escape twice or three times a week from their own partners and eat at a small cafe just across Central Park. Afterwards they would walk through the park, it was cold but the enjoyed the time together. They connected in some places they couldn't with their partners. Mike knew Carolyn trusted him but he also knew Wheeler didn't. She told him once that she'd never trust him. He recanted with the statement Carolyn did. Wheeler said she was stupid for it.

"Sorry, I just remembered something...coming Caro."

"Come on." She came over and pulled him by the arm, "if I tell my captain I'm late due to Mike Logan, I'll never get to leave for lunch again with you."

"He that strict?"

"You think Deakins was bad for our first case, triple it times two and add it to everyday."

"Ouch, so I was remembering something Wheeler told me. The other day we had to draw our guns, after everything was over. She said she'd never trust me."

"What did you say to help your ego?"

"I said you did, she said you're stupid for trusting me."

"Well tell her if she ever wants to trade being partners, just come down to Gang Central and I'd switch."

"You really want to come back?"

"Are you kidding, I look forward to these lunchs each week. My partner is annoying and has a big mouth."

"Judging, didn't the bible teach not to judge?"

She pushed him and he came back on her since she had her arm looped around his.

"I'm just saying he doesn't think before he opens his mouth and don't use the bible against me. You play dirty with that."

A man called over and Carolyn smiled. "Hi Carolyn, how's your day."

"Fine Dr. Helber, tell Papa I said hi."

"I will, better not hurt her." To Mike before walking away.

"Who's the wack job?"

"He's not a wack job, that's my parents' next door neighbor."

"He's looking at me like I'm your boyfriend."

"He thinks every guy I'm with is my future husband. Come on Mike, do you honestly think I'd marry you of all people. We're friends, I'm the closest thing you have to female friend...that you don't take to bed."

"You are...I guess my best friend, shh...I didn't say that."

Carolyn laughed and smiled, "oh don't look now but it's your partner."

"She doesn't know you, how do you know her?"

"I've seen you two talking on occasion on the Gang Central floor."

"There you are, God knows I've been everywhere looking for you. I find you with your girlfriend, I bet Barek wouldn't be happy at you either."

"I think I'd understand, I have to go Mike, captain's hell. So next week on Monday?"

"Don't forget." As she let go of his arm and walked away. "Caro, bag."

She ran back and took her purse, "you're a saving grace." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Uh huh, get out of here before I tell your captain where you've been."

"I bet you would, try trusting him Wheeler, he's a great partner."

She left and Mike nodded to Wheeler, "what, I can't have lunch with an old partner."

"So that's who you go to lunch with twice a week, Barek?"

"Hey, don't knock me. She's a good friend and was a great partner, besides she trusts me unlike you."

"Atleast I'll be gone next week."

"Yeah, about that, Barek wants to take your place." As they walked back to the station.

"She can have it and you and your messes."

"Really, thanks, the Logan and Barek team again. I can see it now."

"Me too, she'll probably leave again."

"Well you don't know."

"Yeah right, I give it two weeks not the whole six months."

Two Weeks Later, Gang Central

"Hey Barek, pack up!" Carolyn looked at her captain, Mitchell Reed gave her the urge to punch something. "You're being transfered, thank God."

"Where?" Looking at her partner, the guy was small and she could take him down with one move. His mouth was more then he could handle though.

"Major Case."

"Thank you God, thank you Mike."

"Mike who?" Her partner and captain looked at her, she smiled and nodded.

"My partner, Mike Logan. That's why I left, we had lunch together twice a week, have for the last year."

"Well I gave you to them for the request of their other detective once she comes back in six months.

"Megan Wheeler will get along with Jameson."

Major Case, Same Day

Mike looked up to see Carolyn setting things up at her desk. "Whoa partner, that's not your desk anymore."

"Really, where is mine?" She placed a hand on her hip and looked at him.

"In front of me, that's Wheeler's desk still. She'll be here till tonight, you'll have to wait, Reed was just too glad to give you up."

"Because I'm the one who plays by the rules, he hates the rules." Setting things up on the desk infront of him, "you know how I don't curse, he's the exception."

"Ouch again." She laughed and sat down, Mike copied her posture and they starred at each other.

"It's good to be back to this." She didn't laugh but soon lost to laughter. "I won, give me five."

"No way, that wasn't fair." Alex and Bobby came back from a case and saw the two. "That wasn't fair, you cheated. You said something."

Mike shook his head and leaned back, gathering paperwork.

"Yeah Logan, ignore your partner."

"Wheeler's still my partner."

"Right, what's this?" Taking a box off his desk, Mike was quick to take it away.

"Your gift, you'll get it when you actually become my partner again. It'll stay there and you won't touch it till I slide it over. I had it wrapped a certain way so I'll know if you opened it."

"Hey, what are you doing back?" Carolyn looked up to see Alex and Bobby.

"Oh just bugging Logan till I become his partner again tonight."

"I thought Gang Central had you?"

"Well, they hate me and how could I resist not coming back to see Logan again."

"I thought you would be here till tomorrow." They turned to see Wheeler.

"Well Gang Central sent me over earlier."

"Logan we have a case, I'll have him back by lunch."

"No, you're taking Barek with you, so she gets back in the reins." Ross came over and Carolyn sat up.

"Are you serious captain, do you realize how close these two are, I'll be out of the loop by the crime scene."

"Oh you'll enjoy Barek, she talks to herself and it's fun to watch."

"Mike Logan, shut up." Carolyn hit Mike upside the head and he turned to her.

"Violence isn't a good thing. Didn't Jesus say not to hit but turn the other cheek."

"You are impossible." She left and Mike laughed.

"Hey Caro, you're my partner now, catch." She turned and caught the gift he was giving her.

She smiled and waved for him and Wheeler to join her.

"Come on Wheeler, she'll take the back seat."

"How nice." Leaving behind Mike.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Ross asked Bobby and Alex, they looked at him.

"Well I'll be truthful. Barek was always his favorite partner. I learned that after she left. Wheeler and him can barely connect on any basis and having them two together with Logan..."

"War will ensue is what Goren's trying to get across."

"They'll get over it, it's only till tonight." Ross left and the two looked at each other.

Parking Lot

"Caro, back seat." He gave her a look and she nodded.

"Sure, it's comfortable back there."

"How would you know that?"

"Stake out about nine cases in, I napped in the back seat while he sat watch." Getting in the back, she looked at the box in hand. Undoing it, she opened the box to find a St. Michael medal. "I have one Mike?"

"Look on the back Caro, I know you have one. This one is different."

**Carolyn Barek, NYPD, 6141 Major Case**

**Partners and Friends for Life**

"Thank you, that's sweet."

"I know, I thought about what you said the other day and so..."

"You still ain't getting five."

"Catch me each time Caro."

"Do you have to call her Caro?" Wheeler turned so she could look at them both.

"Why? Is it a problem?" Carolyn asked as she put her medal on.

"It's creepy, can you two humor me and call each other by your last names till tonight then go back after I leave?"

Mike looked at Carolyn, she looked at him. He nodded and then she did.

"That's creepy too, you act like you know what the other's thinking."

"Because we do, some partners have stronger connections then others."

"That's a lie, we're five blocks away."

"I know, I'm the one driving."

"So what do we have?" Carolyn asked and Wheeler turned away. Mike took the small paper in Wheeler's hand and looked at it.

"Wow, fun. Murder at a Voodoo house."

"Just don't get poison ivy again." She was giggling and Mike smiled, "and respect the culture."

"Yes ma'am, Wheeler whatever you do, don't touch anything."

"Bad experience?"

"Don't remind me, I had Rogers volunteering to check me over. Barek was giggling when she did, and then she took me to a woman who told me it was poison ivy. In revenge, I gave it to her..."

"I refused to work with you for a week, the captain understood and just laughed. Luckly my exposer wasn't as bad as yours."

"Rogers volunteered to check you over?" As Mike pulled up to the curve and they got out.

"I told her when I'm dead. Hey Johannson." To a cop, he looked at the three.

"Wow, Barek is back. Hope you can handle your girls?"

"I can, one adores me and the other hates me."

"Let me guess who's who, Barek hates you and Wheeler adores you?"

"Watch it Johannson." Carolyn pushed Johannson as she walked by. "I'll give you poison ivy."

"I knew this one adored you, you eat lunch at Madison's alot, I always see you. So how long are you two going to be working together?"

"After Wheeler leaves? Partners for life." Johannson looked at Carolyn.

"You must adore him, alright we have a voodoo priestess dead, her book of spells thrown across the floor and a couple of dead chickens without heads. Work your magic."

They went in and Carolyn looked around from the door, letting the two pass before standing there.

"Wait for it." Mike looked at Wheeler, she gave him a look.

"For what?"

"That!"

"No gun or knife, herb poison maybe or something toxic, pink so Carbon Monoxide." Carolyn moved around the body, looking at it. "Dressed nicely, a special occasion. Four chickens when only one is needed, means an extremely special occasion." Moving the the spell book, Carolyn bent down. "All religions consider their texts sacred, they don't allow them to touch the floor."

"Is she crazy?"

"No, she just talks to herself. Hey Barek, you done yet?" She looked up at him and smiled, Wheeler noticed and rolled her eyes. It wasn't hard to see they were in love with each other, it was just blind to them.

"Yeah I'm done."

"The Police Magicians are here." As CSU came in the room, Mike smiled.

"Anything special Detectives?"

"Yeah, I want anything with poison ivy gone." Carolyn shook her head.

"Ignore him, have hazmat check all this and logged before it's destroyed if it is. I want this book delivered as well."

Morgue

"Well hello Detective Barek." Rogers looked at Barek and smiled, Mike was behind her.

"Hi Rogers, don't worry, I didn't let him touch anything."

"Thank God, that rash was hell."

"So poison, toxic, bullet, knife wound?" Rogers turned to Wheeler and looked at her.

"She's pink, is that a clue? Carbon Monoxide poisoning."

"Oh, thanks."

"Rogers, what's this on her arm?" Carolyn pointed to the woman's arm.

"Don't know, I can find out." Swabbing the red area.

"We have to go, see you later Rogers."

"You two keep him out of trouble, I don't want him in my morgue."

"We will, come on Wheeler."

"I'll get the results to you." Wheeler left and found Mike and Carolyn laughing about something outside.

"So are we ready to speak to neighbors?" Both nodded and got in the car.

Place of Healing

Mike talked to a vender as she sat saling roses, "may I ask you a question?" He wondered why she sold roses in the dead of winter, or atleast October.

"Two questions per rose."

"I'll take two and a dozen, how much?"

"Two dollars each, symbolism is on the paper."

Mike looked at the paper and then at the woman "A dark pink and orange, the dozen is in red."

"Someone is in love, where is the dozen to?"

"The Police Station, I'll give you the address."

**Carolyn Barek**

**Major Case Squad**

**One Police Plaza**

**New York City, NY 10001**

He wrote the address down and then leaned against her table.

"I believe I get twenty-eight questions."

"That you do, what is your first?" Handing him an orange rose and a dark pink rose.

"Did you see what happened to..."

After questioning the woman, he let her call her shop to have the roses delivered to the station. Mike found Carolyn and Wheeler talking at the car.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey." they said in unison.

"So who's got information?"

"I have some complaints that that Madam Tess, our victim, was keeping the neighborhood up at all hours."

"I got none because I went with Barek and I'm no longer your partner. My shift's over with. I'll catch a cab back to the station."

Wheeler left the two and Mike called out. "Hey Wheeler, the fat lady hasn't sung yet. Come back for a moment."

She came back and he pulled a rose from behind his back, "Thank you for being my partner and thank you for putting up with my partner for today."

"Thank you Logan, it's been great being your partner too."

Station Later

Carolyn found roses on her desk and saw an orange rose in the middle of the twelve red ones. She read the tag and smiled.

**For the one woman who has stood by me from the minute we met. For the one woman who has brightened my day since the moment we met. For the one woman who has trusted me from the moment we met. For the one woman who has allowed my annoying character to become part of her. Caro you have been with me since the moment we met, no one has done that to me. Not my parents, not my captains and none of my partners except you. I have actually gone to a church and thanked God for you. You brighten my life and each day I see you, I know it will get better. God sent me an angel and because of you I've changed a little each day. Now I'm thanking you, on each of these roses is a thing that you've changed in me. The orange one is for my soul. Thank you Caro, for everything.**

Carolyn looked at the tags and smiled at each one.

One

**Peace of Mind**

Two

**World Around Me, I have many opinions**

Three

**Family Values, I forgave my mother**

Four

**Women, I don't use them**

Five

**Faith, I go to church now**

Six

**Religion, I research before judging**

Seven

**People, I don't judge before getting to know them**

Eight

**Partners, I try to check on them often**

Nine

**Captains, I listen to their opinions**

Ten

**Past, I undestand there's nothing that can change it**

Eleven

**Rage, I have learned to control it**

Twelve

**Love, I'll find her one day**

Ross came over and looked at her, "who sent you roses?"

"Mike did, he's sweet to do so."

"May I read the card?"

"It's not the normal but sure." She handed him the card and he read it, afterwards he handed it back.

"He's strange."

"He's just himself, hey," as Mike came over. "Thank you for the roses."

"What? Can't I send my partner flowers."

She smiled as Alex and Bobby came over, "roses, who sent them?"

"Mike did." Carolyn smiled and looked at Mike.

"How come I never got flowers from you? The ones after James' birth don't count and neither do the ones after I was put in the hospital." Alex looked at Bobby and he just turned around.

"I'll finish the paperwork on the Jefferson murder."

"Partners, they are just a pain in the ass." Alex nudged Carolyn's arm.

"Mine isn't, he's a sweetheart." Carolyn smiled at Mike. She picked out the orange one and smelt it.

"Come on, we have a murder to solve and we're one short."

"Just the way I like it." She picked up the files and they headed to the layout room.

Saturday

Mike knocked on Carolyn's front door and she opened the door.

"Mike?"

"Come walk with me, Central Park."

"I have nothing to do, so..."

They walked to Central Park from Carolyn's brownstone and talked. Carolyn as usual would loop her arm around his, this time Mike undid their arms and placed his arm around her shoulder. They walked a while, silent and happy. Mike stopped at the fountain and pulled out two pennies, handing one to her.

"What's this?"

"Make a wish, stand with your back facing the fountain and close your eyes. Make a wish and throw it over your head into teh fountain."

Carolyn smiled and closed her eyes, she thought about what she wanted and finally decided.

_Let him kiss me before I go home today_

She threw the penny over her head and heard a plop, she turned to Mike. He did the same, closing his eyes, he thought about what he wanted.

_Let her let me kiss her before I take her home_

He threw it over his head and heard it splash into the water, he looked at her.

"What did you wish for?" He shook his head and pointed.

"You'll never know, let's go see the rest of the park."

The day went by and they enjoyed the day, walking and talking. They got coffee at the local carts and a hot dog, sharing it.

"I only want half, do you want the rest?"

"Yeah." Mike pulled a knife from a container on the cart and cut the hot dog, handing it to her. "Thank you Mike."

She smiled as she ate her half, he laughed as she had mustard on her nose. He wiped it off with his finger and ate it. Carolyn smiled and looked at him, she couldn't remember when she smiled so much in one day.

"Are you warm, do we need to head back?"

"No, I'm fine. New York raised, I'm okay with the cold."

Mike leaned down and kissed her, Carolyn enjoyed it. After the kiss, Carolyn looked at him, a smile emerged.

"When did I do it?"

"What?" She looked at him, she didn't understand.

"Fall in love with you?"

"Maybe when you heard my voice for the first time." She smiled and he kissed her again. "My wish came true."

"Mine too, Beautiful." He smiled and began eatting his lunch, watching her as she ate her's. He got mustard and ketchup on his nose. Carolyn wiped it away with her finger. "Have a habit of making a mess?" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, he looked at her and she laughed.

"I love you Caro, that orange rose, it meant passion."

"I know, I have the internet Mike. I love you too. Never thought someone could fall in love with you did ya?"

Mike threw away his trash as did she, he pulled her into his arms, "I knew someone would, I just didn't realize it would be you, the one woman who had been before me for two years." Carolyn let him hug her, she stood there content in his arms.

"Mike," they turned to find Mike's old partner, Lennie Briscoe. "Want to introduce me to this beautiful girl in your arms?"

"This is Carolyn, my girlfriend." Carolyn smiled when the word escaped his mouth. "Baby this is Lennie Briscoe, my former partner."

"Well I hope this isn't an..."

"Not this time, I love her. She's the one, the one I'll marry one day."

"I better be invited to the wedding."

Carolyn laughed and looked at the two men, "I think the whole city will be coming. The famous Mike Logan is getting married, the whole city will be there." She looked up at Mike, he nodded.

"She's got a quick mind and a beautiful smile."

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world." Mike pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I should be going, it's nice to see he found the perfect woman."

"Bye Briscoe." They watched him leave and Carolyn looked at him.

"Wedding? The one?"

"I love you, one day I will. One day I will marry you, in a Catholic wedding at St. Paul's Church so the whole city can come as you said."

"Catholic wedding?"

"You are Catholic still, right?"

"But you aren't."

"Correction, I go to church now, so I guess I am."

"We've went to so many lunches and now this, might as well place the ring on my finger."

"Let's go find a ring then." He started to walk, Carolyn took his hand and they walked away hand in hand.

Zales Jewelry Store

Mike showed Carolyn to a high line jewelry store and they went in. Carolyn smiled, they had shared a hundred and twenty-eight lunches and one dinner, Christmas dinner, when they weren't partners and two lunches since they became partner again. Carolyn was right, half of those were dates but they didn't know it till an hour before they came into the store. They knew they were in love and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They knew Carolyn's parents and especially her cop uncle would have their opinions but wouldn't stand in her way of happiness. Some people would call their actions sudden but they had known each other two years and half-way date for one. They only realized it a year later, they also realized that things had changed as well. Mike had changed and Carolyn had helpped him do so.

"I don't know what I should wear." She looked at him, he smiled and kissed her.

"I do, I know what the woman who I'm marrying wants to wear on her finger behind her wedding band."

"Can I help you two?" Mike took Carolyn's hand and went over to him.

"Your solitare rings." Carolyn smiled, their first case together, she asked a suspect for a solitare ring.

"What price range?" Mike smiled and looked at Carolyn, he had so much saved up, he could by her a ring in the thousands but he'd go with the range of the hundreds.

"I want to see them all."

Carolyn watched as the guy pulled out two trays. She looked at them all and finally picked out one.

"Is that the one you want ma'am." She nodded to the jeweler and Mike placed it on her finger, a perfect fit.

That Night

Mike laid watching Carolyn sleep, she was beautiful and although they decided to wait till after the wedding to have sex, Carolyn's request and Mike happily complied, they couldn't resist the urge to sleep in each other's arms. He watched as she opened her eyes, she smiled.

"Hi stranger," Mike placed a hand on her cheek, leaning over, he kissed her head.

"Hi, you should go back to sleep."

"Are you going to tell your parents at Mass tomorrow?"

"Are you coming with me?" She took his hand in her's.

"Of course. I love you Baby."

"I love you too, go to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes again.

Life was happy for the two, things worked out at being partners. Carolyn worked with Alex and Bobby worked with Mike. Two years after the wedding, they welcomed a set of twins. Mareka Jamie Logan and Michael James Logan Jr.. Carolyn found a orange rose on her bedside table every anniversary. Megan Wheeler sent a hello from Gang Central every year to Mike and of course she did go to the wedding, half of New York did. Sudden to some is at last to others. Carolyn Barek found love with the famous black sheep of the police, Mike Logan.


End file.
